


Curtain Call

by imsacred67



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Characters added as story progresses, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Suggestive Themes, and no it's not Huey that has them, circus AU, circus acts, hidden identity, only slightly, trigger warning: knives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: Come one and come all, it's my curtain call! I'm walking on stilts! I'm a thousand feet tall...(Ducktales Circus AU)





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty's identity is meant to remain a secret until the story progresses.
> 
> I originally had a set schedule as to when I would update, but, until otherwise, it's unfortunately going to be whenever I get the chance..

Huey is nervous.

 

Nervous not because of the very important guest meant to make an entrance, but because he's meant to be performing with his family. An unnamed act will throw fire around like it's nothing, then another will attempt telepathy whilst the duckling and his partner is stretching. Then, it's Louie throwing knives at what would look like a random circus actor, Dewey, who will be making Dewey Jr., (a lion that the boy refused to call his previously appointed name), perform tricks, then himself, who will be flying through the air with his trapeze act. Finally, it'll be them.

 

Beauty, their star.

 

Now, one would call the act overrated if they were to hear, but the star of their show was something _magical,_ something not from their world. Some speculated this was a magical entity stuck on this world, but Huey knew better than that.

 

Magical entities _wished_ they were Beauty.

 

Huey fixes his small bow, making sure his hat is put away so as not to be stolen by any wanderers.

 

"Hey, you good for tonight?" someone pops in to ask.

 

He's applying the standard make-up, "Just fine, Trace."

 

"Great, great. Listen, er, I hate to be such a bother, but when you see Beauty, would you tell 'em good luck from me?"

 

The red clad performer can remember the exact words Tracer was meaning for him to say. The poor dog was trying to be coy and a touch incognito about the whole deal of his small crush on their caregiver, but Huey's brains, Louie's deductions, and Dewey simply having _eyes_ sort of diminished any chance the guy had.

 

"I will. Is Hart out there?"

 

"Yeah! Yeah, I-I'll get 'im!"

 

Huey stands up, again moving his bow. "I'm on my way there, just gonna visit Beauty again."

 

"Great!" As the duckling is walking away, the one of the many overseers of all performers decided to yell loud as day, "Don't forget to tell her!!"

 

Dewey is ecstatic.

 

A famed adventurer is meant to be showing his face at their show tonight! _Theirs!_ He must've heard of his _daring_ taming skills! Dewey Jr. would never harm the duck, of course, but that didn't mean Dewey wasn't still a great tamer!

 

No, he was thankful he was the second act of tonight. Although, yes, he did beg Louie for his spot, but only _once..._ every five minutes until the final schedule was announced.

 

No matter, Dewey was over the moon with joy! To think, that a brave adventurer came from all over the world just to see this show. It made butterflies in his stomach, and he flings himself on the bed with a pillow over his face, squealing softly.

 

"Dewey? You all good in here?"

 

He peeks his head out to see his older brother. Flinging himself out of bed, he rushes towards Huey to twirl themselves around. "Dude, can you believe it?! This is gonna be so amazing!"

 

"Yeah, can hardly keep myself from climbing the walls," Huey deadpans, trying to rid himself of the dizziness.

 

"I know, right?!"

 

Huey sighs and shakes his head. "I was going to visit Beauty. Wanna come with? Maybe we'll get Louie along the way."

 

"I mean," Dewey rocks on his heels, "I _was_ gonna check on Dewey Jr., but..."

 

Huey sighs. "If we go and see him, do you promise not to try and let him out?"

 

Dewey makes a cross over his heart, cheering when Huey motions for him to follow.

 

Louie is bored.

 

The act isn't meant to be on until so long from now, and, since his knives are incredibly sharp, there's nothing for him to do. Sighing, he looks towards his top hat, looking in a mirror and adjusting it accordingly.

 

"Hello, _Louford!_ " Louie almost drops his coat as his brother throws his arms around him. "What'cha doin'?"

 

"I _was_ getting ready before you almost _ruined_ my coat," Louie grouches. "Where's Hart?"

 

"Out stretching," Huey answers. "I told him we're gonna be visiting Beauty."

 

"Sweet, I'll join you. Haven't seen them all night."

 

Dewey, who was tugging at their arms, finally lets go to announce, "And we're going to be visting my son!"

 

Groaning, Louie throws his hat at him. "We've seen him already, why are we doing this?"

 

"Because what if he gets lonely?"

 

"It's a _man-eating_ tiger, _why_ would it be lonely?!"

 

"Guys, knock it off already," Huey shoves them to the entrance.

 

Beauty is quiet.

 

Their mind is racing and they can't help but feel anxious in a time like this. To fail on such a night would hurt their circus, even more than...

 

Well, Beauty doesn't like to think about that.

 

Fixing their wig once again, they sigh deeply to calm their nerves. But, nevertheless, they smile when they see themselves in their reflection, thinking that they look presentable for a night as this.

 

The boys come in and they eagerly speak of what they're meant to do. Beauty sees them argue between themselves and include them in the conversation, and their heart pangs even more..

 

Would this be the night they've been dreading?

 

Part of them hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all could leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> And I'm sorry if I got the boys' personality wrong, I can't seem to get them correct at the moment. That'll hopefully change, however!


End file.
